1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device, specifically, relates to an optical lens component.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a digital imaging device, optical imaging lens is a very important component, and the imaging quality of the lens determines the imaging performance of the digital imaging device directly. Digital products upgrade constantly and the digital products tend to be lighter and smaller, so the requirements of the optical lens configured inside the digital imaging device are increasing. Specifically, in a lens module with more than million-pixels, to guarantee good imaging quality and brightness and to achieve adequate field of view, a digital imaging system needs bigger space to inflect light. Usually, the digital imaging system employs the methods of adding the lens numbers, using high quality materials with high refractive index and low dispersion, or using the surface shape of aspheric surface to correct aberrations and improve imaging qualities. The digital products made from the above mentioned methods are difficult to be made as light and small as required. Furthermore, the surface shape of each lens is complicated, which not only increases the lens volume, but also causes difficulty to process forming, and thus results in high production cost.